Reborn Links
by Shadow1001
Summary: Minato Arisato has just sealed Nyx, but he was not expecting to be sent to another world with a different person replacing him. Short novelization of Persona 3. 2 Years later, Minato is called for assistance with retrieving a weapon from a TV World. Minato Arisato enters the Mayonaka Arena! Novelization of P4 Arena. Minato POV. MCxFeMC
1. Persona 3 Portable

It all began the moment Aigis defeated Erebus. It was that moment that his world flashed and before he knew it, he was witnessing a car accident on a bridge. The parents die and a little girl escapes. She is standing there, her cute ponytail and elementary uniform and all. Aigis is there too. Fighting a monster that he recognizes as Death, his best friend since that day. He watches as Aigis seals the monster within the girl. It was then he realized one important factor; this was _his _accident. He was who Aigis sealed Death into. It was he who lost his parents on this same bridge. It was he whose life was _screwed._

Minato Arisato couldn't believe his eyes. He went back in time, into a different world where he was replaced.

* * *

Time flashed again and now he was being tapped on the head. He opened his eyes and saw a young brunette with a ponytail and a Gekkoukan High uniform. She had beautiful red eyes and the same headphones and mp3 player as himself.

"Good, you're awake," the girl said and all Minato could do was stare, hoping this was some prank Erebus and Nyx pulled on him. Although, if it was, it sure wasn't funny. "Iwatodai is the last stop and you were going to miss it."

"Uh," was all he could manage to say. If she really replaced him, and is _talking _to him, then he really did go back in time. "Thanks." He got up and soon the train stopped. Minato looked at the paper in his hand which was the pamphlet he had when he first arrived in Iwatodai.

"Hey, you have the same uniform as me, are you going to Gekkoukan High as well?" The girl asked. Minato only nodded and noticed how her face grew a giant smile. "Really? So am I! Are you heading to that dorm?" She was pointing to the paper in his hands.

He nodded again, hoping her answer would be not what he was expecting, but that was only false hope. "So am I! Hey, wanna walk there with me? I'm kinda bad at directions." Minato slowly nodded and she beamed and started walking ahead before turning around. "Oh yeah! I'm Hamuko Akemi! Nice to meet you!"

"Minato Arisato," Minato introduced, bowing slightly. That was _one _good thing. It didn't seem like she had the same parents as him. But judging from her looks and personality, the only thing similar between them would be the headphones and mp3 player.

"Nice to meet you Minato-kun! Now let's go, it's almost midnight," Hamuko said, walking off.

"Wait," Minato said, almost smiling as she stopped and tilted her head. "The dorm is that way."

And soon midnight struck and the Dark Hour Minato was so accustomed too, covered the world.

"Y-you're not a coffin!" Hamuko exclaimed. Minato just blinked then realized the situation.

"Neither are you," though it wasn't any surprised to Minato, though he was hoping it would be.

She let out a sigh of relief. "I'm not alone…Well, let's get going!" And soon they were at the dorm. "Do you think we should wait for this creepy time to end?"

Minato almost snorted at what she called it, but then realized he called the Dark Hour 'creepy time' once before. Though that was when he was still a kid.

"Wait a second, how are all the lights on?" Hamuko asked, stepping towards the door. She opened it and entered and Minato followed. Just like his first day, it was completely empty, aside from the boy sitting at the counter.

A boy Minato grew rather fond to. Pharos, the spirit of Death inside him. Pharos seemed to look at him curiously. "I feel like I've seen you somewhere before." Minato's eyes widened. Death itself didn't remember him. Pharos went on about how Hamuko should sign a contract. Hamuko looked towards Minato and asked if he needs to sign one too. "I don't know. Have you signed a contract already?"

Minato nodded, still processing the fact that Death didn't remember him. Though, Pharos was currently incomplete so it made sense. As soon as Hamuko finished signing the contract, darkness returned after Pharos' words of wisdom or whatever.

A gasp was heard and Minato saw a familiar pink-loving brunette. "How are you…?" She looked at Hamuko, then at Minato, then back to Hamuko, making Minato feel his heart clench. "But it's…" Minato wasn't paying attention to Hamuko's frantic explaining or Yukari's stuttering. And soon the lights went back on and a familiar beautiful redhead appeared.

"Senpai," Yukari sighed then looked back at the two.

"I didn't expect you two to arrive so late," the redhead, known as Mitsuru Kirijo said. She glanced at Hamuko, then Minato, then back at Hamuko, making Minato's pain increase. The people he died for, the people who gave him a reason to live, had completely forgotten him.

* * *

Hamuko had a very busy life. Especially with Tartarus, studies, and Social Links. However there was once person that truly intrigued her. Minato Arisato. When she met him she thought he was a regular lazy transfer student. But as time went on, she realized how wrong she had been.

The fight on the roof for example, he quickly reacted and protected her and Yukari. And after she summoned her Persona, he followed up and killed the rest with his Persona, which was oddly the same as hers but even she could tell it was _much _more powerful.

And then Tartarus, he killed every shadow with ease, to the point where he would have to stay in the lobby while she, Junpei, and Yukari get some training done.

Then there was school. He would get called upon by teachers to answer questions and despite sleeping through the entire class, he got them right. Every. Single. Question. _Right._

But then there was his personality. He was quiet, though never afraid to voice his opinion. But his expression. When he was introduced to Akihiko and Junpei, he had an expression of pain. When he was introduced to the chairman, he had an expression of rage.

And it was odd that it was herself receiving _all _the attention when Minato was the one who deserved the praise. But everyone would look at him funny while he would sit in the corner of the dorm on his laptop or just listening to his music.

* * *

Minato had to say something. If they entered Tartarus through that way, Mitsuru and Yukari were going to be seriously hurt. And they clearly wanted him along because of how dangerous it might be. They would also bring Hamuko as she was the leader. Akihiko would be in for sure, it was his idea. And Junpei would come along instead of Yukari, even though it should be Junpei who stays behind and Yukari who comes with them.

"I think I should stay with Kirijo-senpai and Takeba-san," Minato said, gaining shocked looks from them all. And this time, he's going to stick with honorifics and last names through the year. Except for Junpei. It just didn't feel _right_ giving him an honorific.

"We need you to go with them to assure they will be safe," Mitsuru stated.

"But what about you and Takeba-san? I think we should have three go into the school and three stay in the lobby of Tartarus," Minato said. They were all shocked, since he never really said anything in the past.

Mitsuru thought about it before agreeing. Minato would stay with them.

* * *

Minato was just listening to how Yukari was trying to ease the awkwardness around them but failing miserably. Mitsuru kept trying to contact Hamuko and the rest, but they were somewhere higher up than her communication capabilities.

It was almost time and Minato gripped his sword and evoker as he heard the thumping and before he knew it he jumped out of the way of a Magarula. Yukari and Mitsuru were not as lucky as they were hit by the attack, though Yukari was fine because of her resistance. Mitsuru was send flying to the side. The Emperor and Empress made their appearance.

The Emperor had stronger physical attacks while the Empress had stronger magic attacks. Minato knew what they were weak to but Fuuka needed to awaken today so he would have to wait. He was holding off on attacking the two shadows by using attacks he knew wouldn't hurt them. Yukari and Mitsuru were doing the same, though they managed to knock down the Emperor. It wasn't long before the other members of SEES appeared from the Access Point and joined the fight. At this point, he didn't really care if he wasn't recognized, as long as they didn't suffer any more than they should. Dropping his sword, he was send flying by and attack of the Empress, though he just wanted to sleep.

* * *

Hamuko sighed as she left the hospital. Now they had _two _patients in the hospital. Fuuka Yamagishi and Minato Arisato. She still remembered how as soon as they appeared, he looked at them, dropped his sword, and let himself get hit and sent flying into the wall. He must be resistant to physical if he didn't retain any serious injuries. And when the fight was over, he was just sleeping.

Hamuko entered the Velvet Room and saw a woman who she had never seen before. She was chatting with Igor and Theodore.

"Ah my dear guest. I would like to introduce you to my sister, Elizabeth," Theodore said, gesturing to Elizabeth.

"Pleased to meet you," Elizabeth said, bowing. "May I ask, but do you know an individual who goes by the name of Minato Arisato?"

Her question shocks Hamuko as she remembers Minato had also signed a contract as well. "Yeah, I do."

A frown was now on Elizabeth's face. "I see. Please give him this," she handed her a Black Frost plushy. "Tell him it's from the elevator attendant."

When Hamuko gave Minato the plushy when he woke up, his eyes widened and he _smiled._ It was the first time he's smiled. He took it and looked like he was about to cry.

"Thanks Hamuko," that was also the first time he said her name without an honorific, or the first time he's ever said her first name.

"U-uh, no problem. But, uh, do you know what the Velvet Room is?" Hamuko asked, hoping that she wouldn't be alone anymore.

"…I used to be a guest there. My contract was fulfilled, or so I thought," Minato said. Hamuko looked at him surprised. She wasn't expecting to get a direct answer.

"So, you know about Igor? Fusing Personas?" Hamuko asked. This felt too good to be true. Minato nodded and Hamuko immediately hugged him, surprising him. "I'm so glad…I'm not alone. You have no idea, what it's like to be truly alone." Minato stayed still before he returned the hug.

"I swear I'll save you…"

* * *

After what happened at the hospital, Minato found an unusual amount of determination within himself. Determination to save Hamuko from his fate. He returned Elizabeth the favour by getting her a Jack Frost plushy. Fuuka joined SEES, Yukari against it, and to everyone's surprise, Hamuko started hanging out with Minato a lot more. Minato would give her tips about Personas to the point where she would stop asking him for tips and just hang out as friends. Minato started to re-open up again, not just to Hamuko but the members of SEES.

And soon it was June. Which meant one of the most traumatic operations for them all. It surprised everyone when Minato just upright said he wasn't going on this one. He was eventually forced to go and the team ended up being Hamuko, Junpei, Yukari, and himself. He was surprised Hamuko chose Junpei instead of Akihiko. It would at least make the situation they would end up in a little more tolerable and funny.

So he was _not _expecting to end up in the same room as Hamuko.

The Lover's voice kept trying to persuade him but Minato didn't say anything back. He didn't need to. The Lover's new who it was messing with. Aside from the Velvet Residents, it seemed like these Arcana Shadows recognized him to an extent. Or at least his power.

Minato just hoped that Hamuko would regain her senses and not fall for the Lover's trick.

When the shower door opened and Hamuko stepped out in just a towel, he shut his eyes, waiting for Hamuko to regain her senses. It was when he heard a shriek and a door slam he released a sigh and opened his eyes. Now they can finish this operation.

* * *

Yakushima was under way and Minato was actually eager to go there. There they would meet Aigis, the mechanical maiden that ended up being the most human out of all of them. Aigis may remember him.

It wasn't long before Junpei started to harass Yukari and Fuuka. Hamuko and Mitsuru soon appeared and before Junpei could say a word, Hamuko took his 'microphone' and started doing the same thing to Junpei and Akihiko. Minato left before Hamuko could say a thing about him. Though he had to admit, Hamuko looked hot in a bikini.

He sat by the pier, waiting for the day to end. Tomorrow would be where they actually meet Aigis. He glanced over at the ocean where everyone was in the ocean, and Mitsuru was actually having fun with everyone else, unlike his last journey.

The fake video was shown, Yukari ran off, and Hamuko followed. Minato remembered what Yukari said to him that day and with how much Hamuko actually considers what others say, he hopes she doesn't flip. When the two of them returned with their cheeks red, he knew that neither took what they said very well but in the end became better friends.

And then Operation Babe Hunt was the same. Nothing changed. And now it was the moment of truth: Aigis.

She was standing at the docks but something was different. When Junpei approached her, she turned around, but unlike before, she ran off, pushing Junpei into the water.

"Wait!" Aigis stopped and turned to Minato.

"You are…?" Minato's hopes were so high. "No, I am mistaken," and she ran off while all hopes within Minato died. Koromaru and Ryoji was all he could hope for. But Ryoji didn't even recognize himself when they first met.

* * *

The fight with the Chariot and Justice wasn't any easier than it was before. But thankfully with Orpheus Telos it didn't go as bad as it did the first time around. Minato was surprised by Hamuko's power. It had already surpassed his when he was fighting the Chariot and Justice.

Then there was Strega. It was almost time, one more full moon remained before Shinjiro's death. Minato made sure that along with Shinjiro and Ken, he wouldn't return to the dorm.

* * *

It was soon August 16th, and he sure wasn't expecting to be invited to the Summer Festival. By Yukari _and _Hamuko no less. He barely talked to Yukari this time around so he wondered what made her ask him. He decided to accept Hamuko's invitation. They all went as a group but when everyone else went back, he and Hamuko stayed behind.

"Now we can enjoy the festival alone!" Hamuko cheered and Minato smiled. The two went around the shrine, looking at various shops and playing various games. It wasn't long before the Dark Hour hit. "Hey Minato-kun, what do you fight for?"

Minato looked at her surprised at the question. Then thought about it. What was he fighting for? He looked back at her and smiled.

"I suppose I fight for, you," Minato blinked as her face turned red before he realized what he said and mentally cursed himself.

"Aw, that's cute Minato-kun…and it oddly makes me happy," Hamuko clutched his arm tighter and put her head on his shoulder. Minato broke free of her grip and put his arm around Hamuko as they watched the green moon over them.

* * *

Minato looked at Shinjiro who looked back and nodded. The two ran forward and did a combo attack against the Arcana Hermit shadow, finishing it off for good.

"Tch, that was a pain," Shinjiro muttered as he adjusted his beanie.

"That was great you two!" Hamuko exclaimed and the two nodded. Minato was also watching Ken who was occasionally glaring at Shinjiro whenever he thought no one was looking. The next operation was not going to be easy but they should be able to handle it. After all…

Hamuko was talking happily with Shinjiro who just rolled his eyes but had a smile on his face.

"She's much more powerful than I was. Both in mind and strength."

* * *

"Good luck," Minato said to Hamuko as soon as school ended before running out of class, leaving Hamuko confused.

Minato was hiding on top of a roof, waiting for the three people he knew would show up. The Dark Hour hit and soon Ken and Shinjiro were there talking. Ken clutching his spear, saying things about avenging his mother and how much he hates Shinjiro. It was then Takaya appeared and Minato switched to Thor, ready to intervene when Takaya raises his revolver.

The moment he did, a bang was heard but oddly smoke appeared and when the smoke was cleared, Minato was standing in front of Shinjiro and Ken.

"You…!"

"Leave now, the others are coming," Minato said, and Takaya gritted his teeth.

"You will regret this!" And Takaya fled into the shadows. Minato released a sigh of relief as he looked at Shinjiro. He was alive this time. He talked with Ken and Shinjiro, learning of their past and soon Ken forgave Shinjiro, understanding the truth of what happened to his mother and his Persona, along with Shinjiro's changed form into their new Personas.

The others appeared soon after and both Minato and Shinjiro received a slap then a hug from Hamuko.

* * *

Hamuko was very hesitant about this final Full Moon. It was located on the Moonlight Bridge, the bridge she avoided the entire year. A hand was put on hers and she looked and saw Minato and she just nodded. It all came down to this.

She hesitated when she stepped onto the bridge but kept stepping forward with no fear. Even when Strega attacked, she held her ground, unleashing all her power. She remembered Minato saying she is much more powerful than he ever was. At that moment she thought he meant strength wise but he meant mind-wise. Her mind had been cleared up throughout the year. All her fears are gone and she ended Strega in no more than 15 minutes. They fell off the bridge and everyone was silent. Minato stepped forward and pointed at something on the other side of the bridge. The last shadow.

Hamuko did her best, summoning all her Personas she had fused together with Minato.

And this last shadow ended the same way the first one did.

"THANATOS!"

* * *

"Has anyone seen Aigis?" Ikutsuki asked. They were all celebrating the end of the Dark Hour. They did it, they defeated all twelve Arcana Shadows and the Dark Hour was eradicated from the world.

"No, we haven't seen Minato-kun either," Fuuka said. Hamuko kept checking her phone to see if Minato has replied at all to her yet.

"Let's take a picture!" Junpei exclaimed. Hamuko protested, saying that Aigis and Minato should be in it but Junpei was too happy to care.

It was after the picture that Minato and Aigis appeared, though something was off.

"Ah there you are Aigis! I need you-" Ikutsuki was cut off when Aigis dashed behind him and put her fingers against his head, in other words, held five guns against his head.

"Aigis!?" Mitsuru shouted.

"Hold it!" Minato shouted, making everyone quiet because they've never heard him shout before.

"Minato, what's going on?" Hamuko asked.

"Just wait, it's almost midnight," and when midnight struck, Takeharu Kirijo's bodyguards transmogrified into coffins.

"What the hell!?"

"What's going on?"

They all looked at Ikutsuki who was starting to sweat bullets. Minato unsheathed his sword and pointed it at his throat. "Start talking."

And the explanation about Mother Nyx and sacrifices and the twelve Arcana Shadows started. Ikutsuki pulled out his own gun, ready to fire aimlessly but Minato knocked it out of his hand immediately. He looked at Takeharu.

"You should send him to jail and make sure you have Dark Hour active bodyguards," Minato said. Hamuko looked at him curiously. How did he know that the Dark Hour wouldn't end?

It was later she asked that to him. He thought about it before looking at her.

"If the Dark Hour truly ended when all the Full Moon shadows are defeated, then don't you find it odd how the Dark Hour continued even after we defeated the Hanged Man shadow? You were all so busy rejoicing that you didn't notice the Dark Hour continue for a bit longer."

Hamuko thought about it and realized it was true. The two went to Minato's room and stayed there for a while.

* * *

A huge no from Minato shocked Junpei and Ryoji, who like Minato suspected, didn't recognize him. The two boys were going to the hot spring and Minato didn't want a repeat experience in those hot springs. Who knew that girls could be so unreasonable? Especially Mitsuru. The moment Minato was caught, she just executed him without listening to him. He wished Akihiko luck as the three went into the hot springs.

"Hey Minato, what are you doing here?" Minato looked up and saw Hamuko.

"I decided not to go in the hot springs with Junpei and the rest. What about you?"

"Huh? The guys are going in the hot spring? But so are the girls…Uh-oh."

"Don't worry about them. So what's up?"

The two talked and Minato enjoyed their conversation. While he did indeed miss his friends from before, a lot, he would not say he didn't like this 'restarted' journey, because he met Hamuko.

"Hey Minato?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

* * *

Junpei and Chidori. This day had caused Minato unexpected, mixed feelings on his first journey, and still did. Seeing your best friend shot isn't something you want to see. Minato remembered cheering up Junpei to keep visiting Chidori in the hospital before. On his first journey he did it enough to the point Chidori was revived. He hoped he did it enough this time too.

* * *

Ryoji VS Aigis. This time, Minato witnessed the whole fight, stepping in when Ryoji was about to finish off Aigis.

Soon they all came and were shocked. Aigis was defeated and broken while Minato stood in front of her with a Persona none of them had seen before.

Ryoji explained everything, about the Fall and Nyx. And how he was raised in Hamuko. Though he looked at Minato as well.

"And I also remember…you." Everyone looked at the two. Minato stared at Ryoji who stared right back. "What are you going to do this time, Minato?"

"…I'll save her. See you soon Ryoji," and with that Ryoji disappeared and Hamuko hugged Minato. Everyone started talking about their situation and Junpei even had the balls to say it was all Hamuko's fault, though Minato knew it was just words from the heat of the moment. Though Hamuko took it a lot worse than he did as she froze in place and ran to her room, Minato following.

"It's all my fault…"

"No it's not."

"It is! If I didn't come back here…if I died that day…"

"Shut up Hamuko. You're going to live. Everyone here is going to live. And it's not your fault. If anything…it's my fault."

"Your fault? How's it your fault?"

"…You'll find out soon. But remember…" His lips touched hers. "It's not your fault. And you're strong enough to defeat Nyx."

Minato got up and was going to leave but was stopped by Hamuko. "Wait…please, stay. I don't know if I can handle being alone anymore…"

* * *

Hamuko was skipping along with bags in her arms. Even if this may be their last Christmas, that didn't mean they had to be all mopey about it. And she made sure she will give Minato the best Christmas present ever. She gave her presents to all her friends, thank you from all the females and blushes and thank you from the boys. Though only one person didn't receive their present yet and they weren't even at school.

"That's fine…I can't give him his present here anyways."

She knocked on his door and Minato opened it. His eyes widened as Hamuko was wearing a very sexy Christmas outfit. "What is-" Minato was cut off when Hamuko smashed her lips against his.

"Merry Christmas Minato."

Hamuko spent a long time with Minato.

* * *

Everyone wanted to fight against Nyx. Though whether they wanted to or not she still couldn't kill Ryoji, even though he was the one summoning the Fall.

And she'd prefer to keep all her memories, especially about Minato. The one person who made her feel like she was truly not alone. And she loved all her friends.

"What did you wish for?" Fuuka asked.

"I wished for us to have a future," Yukari said.

"Funny, I wished the same thing," Mitsuru said.

"Really? So did I," Fuuka said.

"Me too!" Hamuko exclaimed.

"Oh man! New Years ROCKS!" Junpei exclaimed as the boys walked over. "Mitsuru-senpai, you look hot! Don't you think so Akihiko? Shinji?"

"Shut it," both boys said at the same time.

"By the way, aren't you cold?" Ken asked. Hamuko could only guess where this was going. "Junpei told me that you don't where any clothes underneath your Yukata's.

"He said WHAT!?" Yukari shouted, glaring at Junpei.

Junpei held his hands up defensively. "Hey, hey, hey! I didn't say that!"

Hamuko felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned and saw Minato who held his arm out.

"Come on, they're going to be at it for a while," Hamuko nodded and clutched onto his arm and they started to enjoy the festivities together.

* * *

"No matter what happens, I won't forget any of this!" Yukari exclaimed.

"I know, let's promise to meet on the roof of the school on Graduation Day!" Fuuka said. They all promised and Minato smiled at their promise.

* * *

Nyx was their toughest opponent, though that was expected. Even with Minato and Hamuko and their two Messiah's, the Nyx Avatar was still a challenge. Though when the time came, Minato knew what he would have to do.

They all collapsed to the ground, gravity pushing against them and soon both he and Hamuko's consciousness faded.

Minato awoke and saw Hamuko sitting in the chair next to him. In front of him were Igor, Theodore and Elizabeth, three people he truly missed.

"It's so good to see you again," Igor said. Hamuko woke up then.

"Huh? Minato? Velvet Room? Igor? Elizabeth? Theodore? Don't tell me…"

"Do not worry, you are still fighting. We have called you here because it is time you fulfilled your contract."

Soon voices were heard of all of Hamuko's Social Links. Some people he's never heard of before, like Rio and Saori.

"With this much bonds, you have gained an extraordinary power!" A white card floated in front of Igor. "My I never thought I would see this card again!" He looked at Minato. Minato stood up from his seat and went over to the card. He held his hand out and the card went into his palm. "Your powers combined with hers gives you unlimited power!"

"And with this, I can…"

"Wait! What are you doing Minato!?" Minato turned to Hamuko and smiled.

"See you soon."

He stole her spotlight. He stole her power. They both knew that. But Minato was prepared for this from the very beginning. Though with this much power, he could maybe live the life he's wanted.

Support from his teammates, friends, he sealed Nyx, a second time.

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Hamuko shouted at Minato who was just staring at the giant basket of chocolates in her basket.

"Wow, thanks Hamuko," Minato said. He took one of the chocolates and ate it. "These are really good."

"Really? Phew, Shinji helped me make them."

"Want to try some?"

"Uh, they're for you-" She was the one cut off this time by Minato kissing her. They parted and Hamuko smiled. "You're right, they taste _delicious."_

* * *

"So what will happen to me?" Minato asked Igor, who was in the Velvet Room alone.

"It seems you have done a true miracle. You have sealed away two Nyx. But don't you think there's something missing from this world?"

Minato thought about it. Everything was the same as his world, except two people. "I'm missing from this world and Hamuko is missing from my world."

"Indeed. And yet you were somehow reborn in this world with a new body and mind, however your soul is with Nyx. But the interesting part is that Nyx herself is sealed behind the _same _gate as the Nyx in your world."

"…What? How?"

"The soul of the Universe isn't easy to be reborn. While your mind and body was reborn, your soul stayed within the power of the Universe."

"Does that mean…with my mind and body I can…?"

Igor nodded. "You were truly an extraordinary guest."

"Thank you so much Igor…I really am grateful for everything."

* * *

"So only us three remember?" Hamuko asked. They were sitting on the roof on Graduation Day. Minato's head was laying on Hamuko's lap.

"I'm sure they'll remember Hamuko-chan," Aigis said, staring at the sky.

"Everything we've fought for…Was it so easy to forget all our friendships?"

Minato raised a hand to wipe a tear. "Don't cry Hamuko. They'll be here soon."

"Yeah. I believe in them. Thank you Minato. Aigis. I truly don't feel alone anymore," Hamuko leaned down and gave Minato a quick kiss.

"HEEEEEY!"

Hamuko and Aigis turned to the door and saw all their friends. "Yo! Wassup?" Junpei shouted as they ran over to them. Minato sat up and watched as Hamuko and Aigis ran to their friends. Minato smiled and looked at the sky, where a blue butterfly flew.

* * *

**My first Persona fic. It's just a recap of Persona 3, just an incredibly short recap. I like MCxFeMC because, well, I don't know. I know it's not canon and there isn't any way it could be canon but who cares. **

**I also know that you don't get Thanatos until AFTER the Hanged Man fight but it was fitting!**

**I may have went overboard with the ending but hey, it's my first Persona fic! Can't really blame but you can.**


	2. Persona 4 Arena: Minato Story 1

**Chagall Café, Tatsumi Port Island**  
**May 3rd, 2012 **

"Here you are, ladies," I say as I place two cups of tea on a table.

The two girls giggle before whispering. "Told you he's cute!" I smile slightly before bowing and heading off to the back kitchen.

My name's Minato Arisato. I'm a university student currently doing part-time at Chagall Café here at Tatsumi Port Island. Not the most paying job, but I have connections and could use some extra cash.

I could talk about the events of my life, specifically what happened to me three years ago, but you probably know about that. Though I should recap.

I transferred to Gekkoukan High School and became aware of the supernatural power of Persona. Through bonds, I was able to achieve great power and sealed away Death herself. Sealed her away from the Darkness that was Erebus. But for some reason, I was sent to another world, a parallel universe if you would. There I met…a counterpart of sorts. She had taken my role of the Seal for some reason and I began working to save not only her, but all the other lives lost.

I'll be honest, it's kind of lonely for me, because while my friends' counterpart are here, they aren't the same friends who I developed an extremely tight bond with in the previous world. According to a certain long-nosed acquaintance of mine, they are still alive and well in my world despite me not being there.

At the time, I didn't understand. But now I do. Mind, body, and soul. I left my soul as the seal of Nyx for both worlds. As long as I have my mind and body, I can stay alive. The only downside is that my Personas, specifically my Wild Card, has been hindered. But I will gladly trade that for a chance to live with my friends.

Now, I graduated Gekkoukan High School and am attending the same University as Mitsuru and Hamuko, so I see them often. Though Hamuko more than Mitsuru since Mitsuru is the CEO of the Kirijo Group now. She also formed a secret organization called the Shadow Operatives. We combat Shadows who somehow appear in the real world. At this point, we're all veterans and may even be the strongest Persona Users. Of course, the world is huge and I can't say for certain. But we aren't slouches, that's for sure. My power in particular is stronger than ever despite the hindrance, as I have completed two Journeys.

Just as I finish washing the dishes, I feel a vibration in my pocket, which was my phone. I'm normally not supposed to take out my phone while working, but it doesn't hurt to see who's calling. I take it out and look at the caller iID. The ID was "Kirijo Mitsuru." If she's calling me while I'm working, then it must be important.

"Hello, Arisato here."

I hear a chuckle from the other side. "I'm aware. Minato, I apologize for interrupting you during work hours, but something serious has come up."

I expected this, but her tone of voice is more serious than usual so it can't be the usual Shadow. "What's the level?"

"Four. I'm not sure if you are aware, but there was a plane hijack yesterday. Problems have rose and I would like to give you the details in person, if that's fine with you."

I quickly mentally check my schedule, and I do have the rest of the week off. It's Golden Week and this was my last day and I can hold off studying for a day. "Yeah I'm fine. Are we meeting tomorrow at the dorm?"

"Negative, this is extremely urgent and we must meet up as soon as possible. When you finish, can you leave to Inaba right away?"

Inaba? Isn't that the place where the suspected Shadow activity last year happened? With that strange fog activity and murders? I must say, it's kind of nice to go into a fight, not knowing what to expect again. "I'll be finishing in an hour. Can you email me the train schedule?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you Minato, and we'll see you soon." With that, she hung up. "We" huh? It must be big if Mitsuru and I can't handle it on our own.

When I finish my time at Chagall, I change into my casual wear which was a leather jacket, a shirt, and jeans. Nothing too fancy. Can't forget my beloved headphones. I leave to the Iwatodai Dormitory. The place was just recently renovated and is still not open, though one person was allowed early residence.

**Iwatodai Dormitory, Iwatodai**  
**May 3rd, 2012 **

I open the door and immediately hear barking. Before I knew it, the loyal Shiba Inu I knew well was at my legs. I crouch down to pet Koromaru.

"Welcome back!" I stand up to see Ken in his soccer outfit. "How was work?"

I shrug. "The same as always. More girls are coming over though."

Ken gave me a wry smile. "I see. Hamuko won't appreciate that."

I laugh. "What about you? How was soccer practice? I hear you got quite the crowd." At least, according to Junpei.

"No kidding he does." I turn towards the kitchen to the gruff adult himself, Shinjiro, exit with an apron. He rubs his ear as he speaks. "They were so damn loud I wanted to summon Augustus and shut them up."

Augustus. Shinjiro's Persona after he became resolved to not throw away his life and protect Ken to make up for his sins. It became the Physical Persona of our team, with no Elemental skills but really powerful Physical Skills.

Ken and I laugh. "Haha, thanks for coming though, Shinjiro." Ken said, smiling before turning to me. "I wish you were there Minato. It was one of the more hectic practices I've had."

I give Ken a smile. "You'll have to tell me about it later. But I will, for sure go see one of your games. I still haven't seen you play yet. Anyways, I've got some business to attend to."

Shinjiro raises a brow. "What, something for the Ops?"

I nod and pull out my phone. Mitsuru sent the email and the next train will be here in 30 minutes. "Level 4 this time. I'll be heading to Inaba now. Shinji, mind taking my bag to our dorm?" I ask, tossing him my bag.

"Sure. But damn, Inaba huh? That's the place where those murders were a while back."

Ken appears from behind the stairs. I didn't even notice him leave. He was holding my sword, Gimlet, and an evoker before handing them to me. I graciously accept them. "Those murders? The ones Mitsuru thinks were caused by Shadows, right?" Ken asks and Shinji and I nod. "Be careful Minato, though, I'm sure you'll be fine."

I nod. "It doesn't hurt to be careful. Thanks. I'll see you guys soon." I attach the sword to my waist and hide the evoker in a pocket of my jacket and leave, waving goodbye.

It was getting late, almost 7:00 pm. I quickly head to Iwatodai Station to catch the train to Inaba. It's apparently the last stop so I should review everything Mitsuru sent me.

Along with the train schedule, she told me where the rendezvous point will be, which happens to be in the middle of a shopping district in front of a place called Daidara. I also now notice the point where she said to stay low profile. I glance to the one-handed sword at my waist. I have nowhere to put this now. I hope I don't get in trouble.

**Inaba Station**  
**May 3rd, 2012**

After a good 30 minutes, the train finally stopped at Inaba. I step out of the train and do a quick stretch before taking in the area. It was very different from Iwatodai, but I wasn't expecting much from a rural town like Inaba. It does feel a lot more…energetic I suppose. It feels like people are enjoying themselves and that's a good thing. As someone who has first-hand experiences with bonds, I know how good they can be for you.

I walk over to one of the attendants and get a map. I quickly mark the rendezvous point and begin heading towards it. I hear lots of laughter and talking which is definitely surprising for such a rural town.

"Namatame is running for mayor...despite what happened last year."

"He's got the heart for it. I think he's turned over a new leaf. Let's hear what he has to say."

I decide to just keep walking. Politics aren't exactly interesting to me. I leave that stuff to Mitsuru. A few minutes of walking and I'm already at the rendezvous point. I know this town is small…but still!

I look around but I don't see Mitsuru. There is no way she's late, did I get the rendezvous point wrong?

"Hey." I turn around immediately at the familiar voice and find myself looking at a man with a long red cloak covering most of his body. You have got to be kidding me. "Fancy seeing you here. I guess Mitsuru asked for you as well?"

I nod. "Good to see you Akihiko. But, uh, what's with the outfit? I know you were going to do some training but…"

Akihiko nods. "It helps me train against good opponents. Or so I thought it would. But outside of Japan anyone will challenge you. And to be frank, it's pathetic. Not to mention they don't have any protein in most places."

I sweat drop and nod. Akihiko's obsession with Protein has only gotten worse as the years went by. You'd think he was just a muscle-brained idiot…Haha I'm starting to sound like Shinji. I've been hanging out with him too much. Akihiko is still as perceptive as he was though. I'd say he's even learned how to have a normal conversation with girls.

"I see. Anyways, do you know where Mitsuru is? I thought this was where the rendezvous point was." I ask, looking around to make sure no one is listening.

"It was. But if I had to guess, I'd say they couldn't meet up here due to attracting attention. We should search the town for a secluded area."

I nod, that made sense. And this town is fairly small so it shouldn't take too long. Compared to Iwatodai and Tatsumi Port Island, this should be easy. Though if Fuuka was here it'd probably be even easier. I'm almost tempted to call her but I'd rather not bother her.

"Should we split up then?" I ask, before realizing that doing so could actually get us in trouble. "Actually let's not. After those murders a year ago, the local police are probably on guard more and we may get stopped for looking suspicious." I glance at my sword and Akihiko's cloak. He nods in agreement and we quickly leave the district.

**Samegawa Flood Plains  
May 3rd, 2012**

We walk along some path to a flood plains when I see something that catches my eye. It was a stack of really old crts. Akihiko notices as well and with a nod, we both walk over when we hear some voices.

"Are you sure Aigis?" That voice was definitely Mitsuru's.

"Affirmative. I can sense her in this world." The robotic yet lifelike tone confirms that was Aigis.

"Huh, I guess you really are sisters. Being able to sense one another…does that mean she senses you as well?" And that voice belongs to Hamuko. I look to Akihiko and he nods. We jump onto one of the stacks of TV's and Akihiko speaks.

"It's been a while, eh Mitsuru?" They look up at us in shock and we jump down to where they stood. "So that's the plan, huh? Entering the so-called TV World?"

Instead of answering Akihiko, Mitsuru decides to be a fashion critic. "What are you wearing? Just what were you doing overseas? And why do you have your weapon exposed like that? Does the meaning of low profile mean nothing to you two?"

I turn to Akihiko to notice he removed his cloak and was wearing it like a cape. Now he's half naked. Really Akihiko? Well, I guess it's kind of badass in a way. But I have a feeling that's not what Akihiko was going for.

"Mitsuru-san, I believe we have lost the right to complain about that." Aigis said. Akihiko and I look at the three of them. Mitsuru was wearing a fur coat over a black catsuit. Definitely not disguise worthy. Hamuko was wearing slightly normal clothes, as she had her hair down and was wearing a yellow shirt with an orange skirt. Except her Evoker was on her waist in plain sight along with the giant naginata she was carrying. And like Mitsuru, had a fur coat. Aigis spoke for herself.

Mitsuru went silent before sighing. "You'd think we'd be professionals by now." As she said that, she smirks.

Akihiko chuckles. "What fun would that be? I say take life by the horns!"

Hamuko laughs before giving all of us a hug, though when she hugs me, she grips my arm. "It's good to see you guys again. Especially you, Aki! It feels like a long time since I've seen you!"

Mitsuru nods before giving Akihiko an evil smirk. "Yes. So long that he will be in your grade after this."

Akihiko looks at Mitsuru in shock. "What? Oh come on Mitsuru! I've been training to protect the world! Surely you can let this pass, right?"

Hamuko laughs again. "You've been talking to Junpei too much, Aki."

Mitsuru shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't, Akihiko. To achieve your goals you must continue to keep yourself educated."

Akihiko slumps to the ground and we all laugh. Hamuko was the first to stop laughing as she let go of my arm and walks over to the largest TV. "So now that they're here, let's brief them Mitsuru."

Mitsuru nods and turns to us. "Yesterday there was a plane hijacking. Thanks to Aigis, she was able to secure the plane and hijackers without any trouble. The hijackers however claim to have not been aware of their actions. Not only that, cargo of a 5th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon was stolen. We have traced the target and it lead to here."

Akihiko and I fall into silence, going into deep thought. "So you think the hijackers were being possessed or controlled?" I ask and Mitsuru nods.

"This…TV World, do we know anything about it?" Akihiko asks.

Hamuko shakes her head. "Nope. Unfortunately, the only time the TV World appeared on record was when the local Detective's nephew mentioned it. The police immediately ended the interrogation at that."

"But we believe Shadows can be found there. It may be the Shadow's home," Mitsuru said.

"Maybe we should find this nephew. The more information we can get, the better." I suggest but it seems they had already thought about that. Even then, I suggested that with the feeling that it won't be so simple.

"Unfortunately, the only way to contact him without invading his privacy would be the Detective but…" Mitsuru pauses. "He is very diligent and is good at his job. I'm sure he'll become suspicious and start looking into us. We already have some people who oppose our organization. We don't need more trouble."

"I see." I turn back to the large television. I expected as much. I flick my hair before nodding. We'll be entering the home of the Shadows. Supposedly. I have my doubts about the Shadows here being strong. Tartarus was the den of Shadows and even housed Monad. I sincerely doubt anything is tougher than the Shadows in Monad and the Reaper. Especially since we're going in as a group at our best.

I turn back to everyone. "Well? Are you guys ready?" Akihiko and Hamuko nod immediately but Mitsuru and Aigis were still cautious.

"I suggest someone stays here in case something were to go awry," Aigis said and Mitsuru nods in agreement.

"Yes we can't risk all of our front fighter's safety. The question is, who will remain here?" Mitsuru asks and we all look between ourselves.

I think it was fairly obvious I would be going, as I was one of the stronger members if not the strongest. Though Hamuko is no slouch either. Akihiko has any brute force we may need. Mitsuru has ridiculous magic strength. Aigis…well she's a robot loaded with guns from every part of her body. She's pretty invaluable.

"I'm going for sure." Akihiko states with a determined expression. Training purposes I assume.

"I will go as well. As the leader of the Shadow Operatives, it is my duty to see this thoroughly," Mitsuru declares though Hamuko immediately objected.

"Um, isn't that why you should stay out of this Mitsuru? I mean, you're only putting yourself in danger but we need you to stay safe to make sure you'll be able to-" Hamuko stopps, cutting herself off before chuckling. "Never mind, you're used to this. So I guess it's technically between Minato and me since Aigis is a given."

Aigis nods and Hamuko and I look between each other. We're both Wild Cards and are really strong. "Actually, you can go with them Minato. You're the strongest out of all of us and I know they'll be fine with you."

I almost laugh at our identical thoughts, but I need to give her some benefit of the doubt. "The same could be said for you, you know."

Hamuko smiles. "Well yeah, but there's no way you could handle just standing around, waiting, while we had all the fun, right?"

I raise a brow. I'll admit, Hamuko knows me better than I thought. I shouldn't be too surprised though. I gave her a grin and hug her before walking towards the TV. "Now are we ready?" When Mitsuru nods, we all huddle around the TV and Aigis does the honours of being the first person inside. I enter next and everything in front of me flashes.

**Front Gate**

I groan as I open my eyes. I stood up and dust off my pants. "This must be the TV World." Though I say that, it looks like your average Japan. Blue skies, green grass, and a High School. A very poor high school. I approach the gates with caution tape around them. "Yasogami High School. "Am I really in the TV World?"

So I look around and considering how I don't see anything in the distance but some fog, it probably is. But why is there a school here? I hear a thud from behind me and I turn, gripping my sword. There was a girl, green jacket and a skirt. Short brown hair. I wonder if she also entered a TV.

"Ow…" the girl groans as she stood up slowly. "What was with that? It's not supposed to feel like I'm falling forever…"

I relax and wonder if I should say something. Judging from her words, she's been here before so I could get some information out of her. "Hey, you." I decide to say to greet her.

"Whoa! Who are you?" The girl immediately put her guard up and glares at me. "Are you the one responsible for the Midnight Channel!?"

…The Midnight what? Who has the time to watch some show at midnight? "What are you talking about? Do I even want to know…?" I shake my head. "Minato Arisato. That's my name."

The girl still wasn't lowering her guard. "I don't know if I can trust you. Well I-" Before the girl could finish her sentence, a television appears from pretty much nowhere. Soon a young teenaged girl appears on the screen with a school uniform and long brown hair. She looks familiar somehow.

"Ladies and gentleman, it's time we got this P1-Grand Prix Started!" The girl who I just spoke to immediately recognizes the girl on the screen.

"R-Rise-chan!?"

"I, Risette, will be your commentator! But first, a few words from the General himself!" The girl, Rise, disappears and soon a…bear? Monkey? Bear-monkey? Appears on the screen.

"It seems the time has come! I am General Teddie, the host of this grand event!" The girl also recognizes this…thing.

"Teddie!? You're the one responsible for this!? We were worried sick you know!"

Teddie ignores the girl. "Welcome Chie-chan! It is your time to shine, to become the champion among them all!"

"…Champion? Wait, we're not going to be fighting like it said on the Midnight Channel…are we?" Chie seems worried.

Teddie laughs. "I'm impressed Chie-chan! You figured it out quick! I wonder if you're secretly excited to fight. Well I don't blame you! You finally get a chance to put Yosuke in his place!" Teddie then finally notices me. "Hm? Who's this hotshot over there? Are you…an intruder!? This is unexpected."

Chie glances at me in surprise but I just walk over to the television calmly. "Who are you, and what is going on?" I need to try and draw out as much information I can. Again, I must say, it's kind of odd being in a situation where I have no idea what will happen. But it's not a bad thing. Wouldn't be any fun if I knew what will happen all the time.

…Have I been hanging out with Junpei too much?

Teddie's demeanor changes, his eyes now golden and is talking in a robotic voice. That's a good clue. "Unidentified Intruder. Proceeding elimination process."

The screen turns off and Chie and I were alone again. It looks like this "Teddie" has stopped talking. Now's a good time to get some information. I turn to Chie. "Is…Teddie always like this?"

Before she could answer, there was a loud static noise. Then, instead of answering, Chie turns to me and starts talking aggressively. "What does it matter, huh!? You just want to solve this case and be the hero, as usual! You just want the credit and glory that comes with it! You don't care about anyone else, as long as you reap the benefits! Messiah my ass!"

I raise a brow at the sudden accusation. That was…unexpected. But how would a random school girl know anything about me? In fact, how would anyone know anything about me? Since no one in this world found out about the truth behind Nyx, there isn't technically a Messiah. Wait, this is the TV World. Could it be possible that this world actually is another universe all together?

…No that's not possible. Then, somehow, could the culprit manipulate people and be from my world? Or maybe is a deity of sorts who exists beyond the plains of normality like the Velvet Room?

It's too early for speculation, but at least I've got some ideas. And that General Teddie, the robotic voice could mean that he's actually the ASW we're looking for. That's a good start.

"Well!? Are you gonna stand there or fight me!?" Chie shouts. I shake my head and start to leave. I didn't come here to fight random people. Though as I try to leave, I hit an invisible wall.

Soon the TV screen turns back on and Teddie was back. "No, no, no. In order to move on, you must defeat your opponent to advance! Sure, you're intruders but you know what I say? The more the merrier! So don't disappoint me!"

So I have to fight this girl? I don't mean to be condescending or anything, but there's no way she'll stand a chance against me. Just as I thought that, I quickly jump back from a sudden strike, to notice that Chie did a dive kick straight at me. There was a small crater where she now stood. I guess I shouldn't underestimate her too much but still.

"I'll kick your ass! Haraedo-no-Okami!" Out of nowhere, a black and golden Persona appears and I could just feel the power emanating from it. But…it's nowhere near my level.

I doubt I'll have to use my Persona too much but...just to show her who she's dealing with... "Orpheus-Telos!" Yes, I no longer need my evoker to summon my Persona. But I still keep it because sometimes it's faster. Though it seems it's easier to summon in this world.

The TV Screen suddenly turns on and the Rise girl is back. "Ooh! Both fighters have shown off their Persona! Let's get this party started!"

I push my hair to the side and let out a small smirk. "Let the music play."

**MINATO ARISATO versus CHIE SATONAKA **

Minato put on his headphones and starts playing his music. As soon as he does this, Chie comes charging at a speed that surprised Minato. Minato switched to Thanatos and drew his sword, doing a horizontal slash to create some distance. Chie suddenly jumps into the sky and went for another dive kick. Minato blocks it with his sword but was surprised at how she wasn't even flinching.

"Just what the hell are those shoes made of!?" Minato asks, gritting his teeth. He put some more strength and pushes Chie away.

"He looks so skinny but he's pretty strong," Chie whispers before charging again and Minato did another horizontal slash. Chie crouches and delivers a sweep, knocking Minato down and to the side.

Minato grips his sword and stood back up and immediately slashes his sword upwards, blocking another kick and giving Chie a wound on her leg. Chie winces and jumps back. Minato took this as an opportunity and charged with his sword.

Every time Minato slashes, Chie counters with a kick. Minato was amazed at how she was able to fight using just her legs, but it wasn't enough. "You can't beat me with brute force," Minato said before deciding to grab Chie's leg and slam her to the ground. He raises his sword but felt some power above him. He looks up and his eyes widens as a giant gold fist crashes into him.

Chie groans as she stands up, watching the smoke carefully, Haraedo-no-Okami floats down next to her. "Did I do it?" When the smoke cleared, she sees Minato still standing though very injured. Taking the opportunity, Chie dismisses her Persona and charges at Minato, tackling him to the ground before punching him repeatedly.

'Her kicks are strong but her punches…are lacking. Compared to Akihiko and Shinji anyways.' Minato thinks before he gave her his own kick and got her off of him. Grabbing his sword, Minato slashes at Chie who was able to roll away though was cut some more.

"Damn that sword…!" Chie mutters before ducking and sending out another kick, which Minato deflects. 'I'm glad I decided to wear these…' Chie thought, kicking again with the indestructible Moses Sandals. However, as long as Minato had his sword, he would have the advantage with reach and power.

Chie jumps back and summons her Persona. "Haraedo-no-Okami!" Her Persona gathers a ball of energy. Minato curses as he could feel the power from the attack. Haraedo-no-Okami uses Agneyastra and Minato was blown afar, hitting the invisible wall.

"No way!" Chie shouts as Minato got up, albeit slowly.

"Thank you Orpheus-Telos…" Minato mutters, grateful for all the resistances Orpheus-Telos granted him. Minato looks up at Chie and glares. "I can't waste any more time!" Faster than before, Minato ran up to Chie and started slashing with his sword while Chie did her very best to avoid all the slashes.

Chie tries to kick but Minato was now avoiding her kicks without any problems. "Was he just fooling around before?" Chie wonders before realizing what Minato's, or rather every man's weakness was. "Sorry, but you've left me no choice!"

Minato raises a brow before deflecting a kick to his side when suddenly Chie kicks him again in the crotch. Minato's eyes widens and Chie pokes him in those very eyes, making Minato shout. Chie grabs his sword and tosses it away before smashing her elbow into his face.

Minato stumbles back and tries to recover but Chie wasn't letting up and kicks him in the stomach so hard he flew across the field. "Haraedo-no-Okami!" Hearing Chie yell that Minato immediately ran, avoiding another God's Hand. Regaining his senses, Minato sees Chie standing in front of his sword, not planning on leaving it. She summons her Persona once again and another Agneyastra was heading his way.

Minato made a mad dash towards Chie, but was unable to get near as Chie kept the defensive with her kicks. "Not so tough without a weapon, huh?" Chie taunts.

"Tch," Minato rolls up his sleeves and put up a stance similar to one Akihiko had taught him long ago. "If I had my gloves from my world, one hit and you'd be done." Before Chie could say anything, Minato closes the distance and delivers a punch to her face and a knee to the stomach. Minato grabs her by the neck and tosses her to the side, aiming to get his sword back.

"No!" He turns and sees a God's Hand heading straight his way.

"Shit, I can't let that destroy my sword!" He ran in the opposite direction of his sword and avoids the giant fist. Before he knew it Chie, was standing her ground once again in front of his sword. Minato's fingers dance along the side of his evoker, tempted to summon Orpheus-Telos and be done with it. "…No." He whispers.

Minato ran faster than before and aimed to smash Chie's face. He wasn't sure what the requirements were to win, but if it was killing his opponent, then so be it. Though he'd prefer to just incapacitate them.

Chie ducks under a swing from Minato and hit him in the crotch once more. Minato only winces and gives her a kick of his own. Chie jumps back and summons her Persona and uses God's Hand. Minato dodges and tries to grab his sword, but Chie intercepts him with an upwards kick.

Minato sidesteps and jumps on Chie before smashing her face. He jumps up and made a dash towards his sword.

He was suddenly struck by a large blade and knocked down. He quickly rolls away from another slash and notices Chie's Persona was now attacking him with its weapon. "Kind of reminds me of Hamuko's naginata's…" Minato says to himself, jumping to his feet and decids to punch the Persona. He ends up actually causing the Persona to stumble back but it was still unfazed and slashes again at Minato.

Minato jumps out of the way only to be kicked straight in the stomach by Chie and knocked down again.

Chie then stomps on Minato's knees, making him shout out as the crack echoes in the area. "Damn you!" Minato said, rolling as Chie tries to stomp on his face. He shot up and grabs Chie's shirt before pulling her down and slamming her face in the ground.

Minato shakily got up and drew his evoker from his holster. "Dammit," he whispers as Chie got back up and charged at him once again. Minato tries to move but winces. He blocks Chie's kicks with his arms and pushes her back. "Maybe I should end this. Orpheus-Telos!"

Orpheus-Telos appears and floats towards Chie with his harp raised. Chie immediately jumps back and summons. Haraedo-no-Okami and Orpheus-Telos were locked in battle, large naginata against a harp. An explosion and both Personas disappear.

"Dragon's Fury!" Chie shouts and her Persona appears again, this time giving Chie a buff with Dragon Hustle. "Now!" Minato couldn't avoid the incoming Bufudyne and was frozen solid. Chie's Persona then sent a God's Hand heading straight to Minato.

Orpheus-Telos appears in front of Minato and hit the God's Hand with his harp, sending it back towards Haraedo-no-Okami. Chie's eyes widens as her Persona was struck by her own attack. "How is he still conscious!?"

Orpheus-Telos was now directly in front of her and raises his harp. Summoning quickly, Haraedo-no-Okami took the harp to the head for her. The two were locked in combat once again.

Minato soon broke out of the Bufudyne and looks onward to see Orpheus-Telos overpowering Haraedo-no-Okami. Orpheus-Telos was able to knock the naginata out of Haraedo-no-Okami's hands and smash her in the face with his harp.

Minato looks toward Chie. "Not so tough without a weapon, huh?"

Chie glares at Minato before she starts to run towards Minato, ready to pummel him before suddenly stopping at a jolt of pain in her head. She turns around and see Orpheus-Telos using her Persona's own weapon against her. Orpheus-Telos cut Haraedo-no-Okami in half, causing her to disappear and Chie let out a scream.

Chie thought back to her friends and remembered their journey. "I won't lose!" Chie suddenly gains a surge of determination and summons again. Her Persona was glowing slightly and used Agneyastra.

Minato waves his hand, and Orpheus-Telos charges straight into the attack and took it head on, surprising Chie. Orpheus-Telos slams his harp into Haraedo-no-Okami's side then on the head, sending it crashing into the ground. Haraedo-no-Okami tries to fight back with God's Hand, but like before Orpheus-Telos took it without sustaining much damage.

Chie looks towards Minato and starts running towards him. Minato realizes what she was doing, and he struggles to move. He quickly calls for Orpheus-Telos to return but Haraedo-no-Okami blocks his path. Minato curses and raises his arms to block Chie's kicks.

Just like Chie, Haraedo-no-Okami was releasing flurries of strikes at Orpheus-Telos before finally cutting his head off with her naginata.

Minato winces and Chie uses the opening and punches his face, sending him to the ground. Chie realizes that no matter what she did, Minato would survive her attacks and the only way to end this would be to kill him. Chie prepares to snap Minato's neck, though was slightly hesitant.

Minato realizes he would be in a world of pain, maybe lose, if Chie struck him now. Using all his willpower, he got on his feet and punches Chie making her stumble back.

He raises his evoker to his head. "That's enough! Orpheus-Telos!" Rising above him, Orpheus Telos plays his harp and before Chie knew it, she was engulfed in severe flames. Letting out a scream, Chie collapses to the ground.

**K.O. **

I try to catch my breath as I watch the girl, Chie, on the ground, on guard for any sudden movement. I can barely move and my face hurts. Suddenly, the TV from before appears and Rise was on it.

"What a heated battle! Your thoughts General?"

Rise disappears and soon the Teddie thing was back. "Whoo-wee! That was intense for the first round! I'm disappointed Chie, but I must say you're quite impressive! Good looks and can fight, you may prove to be competition to me!"

I ignore him and glare. "Tell me. Who are you?"

"Nu-uh-uh! You don't get to ask questions! Just fight! Your next opponent is waiting! Only winners move on!" With that, the Teddie thing left and the TV disappears. I was suddenly engulfed in a flash of light. When the light died down, all my pain was gone.

So kind of them to heal me. I'll make sure to pay them in full. I turn to my sword which was still on the ground. I grab it and put it back on my waist. I need to make sure I don't lose it again. Especially since I'm going to be fighting more people. Persona Users if I had to guess. Maybe I'll have to fight Aigis…Yikes. Thankfully she isn't a Wild Card in this world but still.

Now I'm really glad Hamuko stayed outside. It would be bad if we fought, since she has all her Personas still. Though for some reason she can't use Fusion Spells…but I don't have any Persona to use a Fusion Spell with. If I had to guess, Hamuko has all her Ultimate Personas still. Definitely glad she's not here.

Though fighting Aigis may be scarier. I've seen her new equipment, definitely not kid friendly. I hear a groan and I turn towards the girl who also seems to have recovered.

"Ow, ow, ow. Jeez you sure don't pull any punches," Chie stood up and rubs her leg. Soon there was silence between us and I could tell she found it awkward and uncomfortable. "So…uh, who are you? And how do you know about Yukiko?"

…Yukiko? That's the first time I've heard that name. "As I introduced earlier, my name's Minato Arisato. As for this Yukiko person…I have no idea what you're talking about." I thought back to or conversation before the fight. She knew I was a Messiah. How? Who was this girl? "Let me ask you, do you believe in parallel universes?"

"Parallel…universes? Um, I don't think I understand…But besides that! How do you not know about Yukiko? Before this you were talking about how-" Chie stops and sees to come to a realization. She then grew suspicious of me. "Wait a second…those sounded like things my Shadow said. Are you-"

"No." I cut her off and dispel any random ideas that may be getting into her head. She isn't the brightest student, huh?

She relaxes and laughs. "Yeah, you don't act like any Shadow I've seen before. Except Teddie."

So Teddie is a Shadow, huh? Just like Ryoji. But anyways, what could have been the reason for our miscommunication? Why did she know I was a Messiah? How did I know who this Yukiko person was? I glance at her and realize she's becoming uncomfortable again. "What are your thoughts on what just happened?"

She looks surprised. "H-huh?"

"What do you think the reason was for us fighting? Would you have really fought with me to the death for no reason?"

She looks startled before adopting a thinking pose. Though she seems to be thinking a bit too hard as her face is now scrunched. She then opens her eyes and exclaims "I got it! What if we were manipulated! Like, they manipulated what we heard to make us fight!"

I look at her, surprised. That did make sense, it could be how they manipulated the hijackers. "Very astute. I didn't think you were much at a first glance, but you've got a lot of potential. Maybe you should try and become someone within the police, detective or an officer."

"U-um, thank you?"

I smirk as I look at my sword. "I should also apologize to you."

"O-oh! If it's for beating me, don't worry about it! I mean, we were both fighting to win and I know you may have held back and still hurt me, I'm fine now!"

I shook my head. "Not for that. For underestimating you. I was confident you wouldn't stand a chance but you're much stronger than I gave you credit for."

"W-where is all this coming from?" I smile and Chie blushes. "J-jeez! Oh yeah, um, I guess I never introduce myself, huh? I'm Chie Satonaka! I'm a third-year student at Yasogami High!"

Yasogami High? I turn to the school in front of us. "You mean this school?"

"Yep! Wait, no. I mean, yes but no. My school is in the real world. This is just a replica of it."

"Replica?" Why is a school being replicated here in a world of Shadows?

Chie nods. "Whenever someone enters the TV involuntarily, a world gets creates based on their inner self!"

…Okay. That makes little to no sense but I'll roll with it. "So if I got, say, thrown in here, a world based on my inner feelings would just appear from nowhere?" Chie nods and I only stare at her blankly. A world based on my inner feelings would probably be…An elevator? I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure that the Velvet Room changes depending on the person's Journey, at least according to Igor. Isn't that essentially the same as my inner feelings? "So how do you know about this place?"

"Oh, well my friends and I were caught up in a murder case last year. The killer ended up killing the victims by throwing them into this world and their Shadows would kill them."

So that explains the unknown cause of deaths from what I read about that case. I'll be honest, I didn't read it thoroughly. After going through Student Council in my world, I want to stay away from paperwork and file reading.

"Why are you here now?"

"Oh, well we saved each person thrown into the TV by watching something called the Midnight Channel. Though it was supposed to have been stopped after a few months ago, it suddenly aired again and this time it played some video program with my friends and me fighting."

"Fighting?"

Chie nods. "Some Mayonaka Arena. I didn't really get it, but me and three of my friends entered the TV World to find out what happened. The next thing we knew, the world was back to the way it was before we cleared up the murders."

The world before? I'm not going to ask because I've spent too long here. "Thank you for that disclosure, Chie." She blushes at the lack of honorifics. "I have lots of questions, but I'll save them for another time. Let me disclose some things to you. I'm Minato Arisato, member of the Shadow Operatives part of the Kirijo Group. We exterminate Shadows in the real world. My mission is to find a living weapon that has ended up inside this world."

Chie looks bewildered at what I just said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on, this is way too much information at once!" She took a deep breath then exhaled. "So there are Shadows in the real world? You live by destroying them? And you're here to find a…weapon?"

I nod. I guess it is a lot to take in, but she's a Persona User. She has a strong mind. "Is there anything you would like to know in detail?"

"Um…" Chie thought for a bit before shaking her head. "There's a lot actually but for now, I think we should get going. The questions can wait!"

I smirk. "Good call. Let's go then." We walk towards the gate before I hear a thud. I turn around and see Chie on the ground. Looks like the invisible wall is still around. "Perhaps only the winner can move on."

"Oh, well I know you'll kick some ass, master!"

…What. "M-master?"

Chie grins. "Well you're an expert at fighting close up and with a Persona! What else are you?"

I laugh before shaking my head. "I'm no master. If you want though, I can introduce you to someone who is more suited as a master." I'm sure she and Akihiko will get along great.

"It's a deal, so you better win Minato-kun! Oh, but you may fight Yu-kun…I don't think you'll beat him."

I raise a brow. Despite what I've shown her, she thinks I'll lose to this Yu guy? Unless… "Does this Yu person wield multiple Personas?"

Chie seems shocked at my question. "Yeah…How do you know?"

I smirk and turn around, leaving. "He isn't the only Wild Card here."

Before I say anything, huge, huuge thanks to Nightly7 for tips and helping me out with the fight scene. I learned a lot from this chapter alone and it's all thanks to him.

I don't know what inspired me to do this. Maybe it's because I just watched all the P4 Dancing all Night cutscenes and remembered how great the P4 Cast was. I don't know why, I didn't like how they were portrayed in Arena. All that talk about bonds and none of them had their ultimate Personas.

Not to mention in my fic Minato's actually alive so doing Arena-based chapters on him is fun.

So yeah, all this is in Minato's POV (except the battles) since I'm going to try and follow the Arena format. So yeah, thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
